


Something to Talk About

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [17]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, Hanging Out, Het, M/M, Marking, New York City, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Logan and the X-Men gang spend a night out in the city, where secrets are revealed. Of course the boys can’t leave without indulging in a kink or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Original published May 13, 2011
> 
> Kurt, Logan, Alison, Kitty, Piotr, Jean-Paul, Betsy, Bobby and Cecila belong to Marvel Comics and Disney.

^^^

Kurt smiled as the bartender handed him his two beers. The man smiled back flirtatiously, it was a gay and mutant friendly bar and this particular bartender seemed to give him some extra attention. He makes sure Logan doesn’t know though, he tended to get jealous and he wanted peace this time around. He felt comfortable there and really enjoyed the atmosphere.

Actually, he enjoyed the exciting atmosphere and electricity of most of New York City. The nightlife was not bad either, though not as wonderful as Hamburg in his humble opinion. He walked over to his table – seated were Logan, his lover, whom very rarely left his side these days when he wasn’t off saving the world. Next to him was Jean Paul - Northstar, then Alison Blair, better known as Dazzler. Betsy and Kitty were also there as well as his bulky Russian friend Piotr, who was also the steel armored Colossus. 

“There you are, mein… Freund.” Kurt almost let his usual endearment of “Lieb” slip out at the site of Logan looking so very appealing. He really was a site when he was more relaxed and enjoying himself, which seemed rare these days. For himself as well. Psylocke and Ororo were the only ones who knew of their relationship, though he’s sure others may have suspected. 

“Thanks, Elf.” Logan gave him a quick wink before taking the beer. The others were still working on their drinks. Alison was sipping on her ‘Long Island Iced Tea’ while Kitty was nursing her margarita. Piotr too had a Beer and so did Betsy. Jean Paul was drinking a ‘Martini ‘on the rocks with a twist of lemon. 

Kurt looked over back at the bar where Bobby Drake aka Iceman stood talking to Cecilia. Bobby did most of the talking, but if he knew Cecilia she was getting in a few acidic words. He looked back at his companions at the table and paid especially close attention to Jean Paul, who would occasionally draw back his attention from Alison and their animated conversation to stare longingly at Bobby, with a glare at Cecilia too thrown in.

“I just don’t get what he sees in her,” grumbled Jean Paul.

“She’s smart, leggy, a career woman --" Alison answered.

He cut her off. “Thanks. Seriously, she seems like such a stuffy bore. Why would he want to talk to someone he has nothing in common with?” The Canadian speedster rolled his eyes.

Kitty spoke after she took another sip of her margarita. “His best friend is Beast and he’s a big science nerd.” 

“Yeah, but, at least he cracks a smile and a joke. This woman is so uptight she needs a—"

Dazzler chose this moment to cut in before things got too crude. “What do you have in common with Bobby?”

Jean Paul shook his head. “I see what you’re doing, Ali, but I’m not jealous.”

The mutant singer just rolled her eyes. “If you say so.” 

Kurt shrugged while smiling and added, “Logan and I are very different. But we are best friends.”

They all looked at Kurt suddenly, Alison smiled as she removed the cherry from her drink and popped it in her mouth. “Oh, but you two have a lot in common all right. One very important thing.” She chuckled. 

“Was?” Kurt stiffened and suddenly looked very nervous.

“You mean, like Kurt stripping to Moby on Valentines Day for Logan?” Kitty put in and laughed.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Logan stiffened in his seat. Kurt and Logan looked at each other then at Betsy. 

Betsy looked truthfully shocked and shook her head while holding up her hands and said. “Why are you looking at me?”

“You told them.” Kurt hissed.

“No I didn’t. I wouldn’t.” Betsy was more than a little miffed, why were people always so quick to suspect her? She wasn’t much for gossip herself. Rumor inspired conversation usually bored her, she found it petty mostly, she was more a woman of action. 

“Oh, please. She told us nothing. Most of us know. It’s so obvious. Seriously, Wagner, you have got to be the noisiest man in bed I’ve ever heard. And I should know.” Northstar jabbed. 

Piotr stopped drinking his beer minutes ago and was staring with his mouth hung open, blinking randomly. “I didn’t know. Actually, I am finding I am having a hard time figuring out what is being said. Am I hearing correctly?”

Kitty sighed and shook her head. He was so naive sometimes. “Yes. They’re doing it, honey.” 

Kurt froze and turned bright purple. “Oh, mein gott. You can hear us?”

Alison chuckled. “I thought the Sentinels were attacking one night. Imagine my surprise when I went by Kurt’s room and heard singing, but he wasn’t practicing for a play.” Ali winked at Betsy. 

It seems it was Kurt’s turn to be shocked. Like Piotr before him, he opened his mouth, and then closed it. Then looked at Logan and continued to blush violet. Logan looked back at Kurt and swallowed, shrugging his shoulders.

There was silence around the table for a few minutes, except for some murmuring between Kitty and Piotr, who still looked to be in a state. Kurt’s tail flicked back and fourth a couple of times almost in rhythm to the ticking wall clock over the bar, accentuating the growing tension at the table.

Kurt cleared his throat before speaking. Logan was just finishing up from staring into something interesting on his lap. “Perhaps you should approach Bobby and ask to spend some time with him. Maybe do some things that interest him. Get to know him as a friend and try to feel it out. Bobby may surprise you. He’s not as silly as he pretends.” 

“I’d like to believe that, Wagner, I would. And thanks for trying, even though I think you are just mostly trying to take the heat off yourself and Logan,” He eyed Kurt pointedly and the blue mutant blushed again, “but I’ve been through this enough in the past to know how it will turn out.” 

“How do you know? I mean really know?” Kitty asked sympathetically.

Jean Paul points over to the bar. “Just look at him, he’s besotted with that – that woman. I did not know the smell of ointment and antiseptic to be such a turn-on. “ The cocky mutant took another sip of his drink.

Dazzler patted his shoulder. “Cheer up, Jean Paul. You’re supposed to be enjoying the evening.” 

“I’m sorry, everyone. I guess I’m not the best company. I’m going to go to the jukebox and see what they’ve got.”

Kitty watched him walk away. “I really hope he can get up the courage to tell Bobby some day.”

“Tell him what?” Asked Piotr.

Everyone just groaned. They listened as they heard Northstar's song start. Kurt laughed. It seemed Piotr was always the last to know these things, most likely because he didn’t run in certain circles. But for Piotr's part, he **was** dead when the Northstar and Iceman drama started and the X-Men's romantic lives probably weren't his top priority when he returned. 

Kurt and Logan smiled at each other for a long moment. The elfin mutant raised his eyebrow before running his tail up his feral lovers pant leg. Logan shivered and grabbed the offending tail and said in a rough whisper, “Better quit that, Kurt. You don’t want to start gettin’ me all exited with nowhere to do anything about it. That would be cruel.” Logan looked over at the others. Betsy and Alison were in a very heavy conversation, it appeared, and Kitty and Piotr were miles away in each others eyes, but still it would not be a good idea to scandalize the patrons, it was odd that he was the one being careful this time.

After a few minutes a new song began to play and this one was quite special indeed, for the artist was Moby. **Moby**. Kurt let out a long suffering sigh and put his hand to his face briefly before rolling his eyes. He looked over at the area by the jukebox and surely enough it was the speedster. He saw the mutant give him a thumbs up. The blue mutant just raised his beer at the hotshot skiing champion, but then laughed before he turned his eyes back on his older companion. “Perhaps you and I can dance at least?”

“Elf, you know I don’t dance to this type of music, it’s not my style.”

“Well, then we can find a country song, or Aretha, whatever, I just want to be close to you. Anyway, I did not hear you complain about it when I danced for you.” 

Logan admitted that the music was good when Kurt danced to it. But, then Kurt made anything sexy to him. In fact, the current tune made him think of that night and he felt his pants tighten. “Alright, Sweetheart. Let’s go.” 

Kurt nodded in gratitude. “Danke.”

As they got to the floor near the jukebox Jean Paul was long gone. It seemed another similar song was starting. “Well, lets go see if they have anything different.” Kurt suddenly felt a light tug on his tail. “Logan?”

“Nah, that’s alright, Kurt. Just keep that song where it is. I changed my mind.” He grabbed Kurt’s hips and pulled him to him. The wolfish mutant looked into Kurt’s eyes as he made a lustful rumble in his chest, pulling his pelvis against his own. 

The blue man shivered. “Ja. If this is what you want.”

“Yeah, it is.” Logan purred, before he pressed his lips to Kurt’s for a deep, penetrating kiss. “Mmm.”

Kurt returned the kiss, with long, tender strokes with his tongue and then pulled away slightly to catch his breath. “Gut.” He wrapped his arms around his companion and held him close. Kurt moved to the beat of the music and ground his hips and cock against Logan and it caused the wild man to groan softly. Then the young man smiled mischievously as he snaked his tail up Logan’s pants, the tip lightly brushing Logan’s entrance. It seemed the older mutant lost his previous caution.

“Elf… I – Damn, I want you. Right now.” The rugged man gasped. 

“Well, let’s take care of that.” Kurt said softy, throatily as he fingered Logan’s shirt collar. 

Logan nodded emphatically, “Right, the car isn’t far from here…”

Kurt almost laughed at Logan’s eagerness, “Nein, actually I was thinking of something a bit closer.” He grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled, leading him out of the bar and towards the mens bathroom. 

“Kurt, what are you doin’?” The fuzzy mutant put a finger to his lips. “Hush, we’ll be there shortly.” He looked around to make sure there was no one watching as they entered the mens room.

Kurt was happy to see that no one else was in the bathrooms; there were no sign of feet anywhere. He opened one of the stalls and pointed his hand towards it, “After you, Mein Herr.” 

Logan looked shocked, only briefly, then smiled in admiration, “Yer dirty, Elf. Not that I’m objectin’. This is quite a change from the Kurt who I remember having a hard time with the possibility of being caught in the act. “

“What can I say, Logan? You unleashed an unapologetic, wanton beast.” The feline-like mutant growled softly.

The older mutant barely had time to register what was happening until his back was against the stall door, with Kurt pressed up against him. The fuzzy mutant began to kiss his neck as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, the sound of the zipper echoing in the bathroom, which only increased Logan’s desire. The noise was loud to his sensitive ears, which made it also erotic and caused him to swell in anticipation. “What do you've got in mind?” He let out a sharp gasp as he felt a slick-wet digit enter his hole. 

Kurt smiled smugly at Logan’s responses to his ministrations. “One of the good things about having abnormally large fingers, is that they are perfect for quickies.” 

Logan groaned, letting his head fall back against the stall door with a soft thump. “Y - You’re tellin’ me.” 

“Mmm… say my name. I love hearing it.” The German purred as he picked up the pace, he wrapped his tail around one thigh and lightly pulled Logan’s legs further apart. The feral mutants jeans and underwear were pooled at his ankles. 

“Unh… Kurt!” 

Logan spread his legs and sagged at the feeling of Kurt’s probing fingers, he enjoyed being fingered by his young lover and Kurt’s forcefulness was a welcome change and he let him take the lead happily. He cried out as he felt his spot struck deep inside. There was a new feeling being released inside him that he hadn’t felt in years… to be completely consumed and dominated by another man, instead of just doing the dominating himself. They belonged to each other. What’s more, he felt safe and confident with Kurt. People usually underestimated his human need to feel secure and have someone he can trust, because he was ‘The Wolverine.’ 

“Perfekt.” The curve of Logan’s throat as it jut out so sensually gave Kurt the urge to mark his older partner. He leaned in and wetly kissed his neck all over before making soft nips to the throat, making a chain of them all the way to his shoulder blades that was finally punctuated with a love bite there. Kurt sighed into the pale soft skin before deciding to play with a nipple with his free hand.

Logan moaned at the feeling and added sensations of full wet lips hard on his throat and strong skilled fingers massaging his nipples. He grabbed Kurt’s ass and squeezed, encouraging that finger to thrust harder and rougher. He heard Kurt let out a playful chuckle and felt that warm air tickle the skin of his neck. 

“So good.” Logan wrapped one leg around Kurt and ground his hips further against Kurt to get those clever, blissful fingers further inside.

Kurt almost lost it right there at the sight of Logan practically humping his leg, he unzipped his own pants and gave his feral lover a command to relieve his own desire. “Stroke my cock.” 

Logan nodded and did as he was bid, and grabbed that hard appendage between gasps and moans of his own; it felt so slick in his hands. He saw Kurt’s head drop back slightly and his eyes close with a pleased sigh, he was happy to see he could still excite his lover so after all these years. 

“T-that’s it. Later tonight my cock will be inside you. You would like that, Ja?” Kurt was now panting heavily as Logan began to stroke relentlessly.

“Oh, yeah.” Logan groaned and tightened his leg further as Kurt hit his sweet spot again and again. He could tell that Kurt wanted his cock inside him now, and laughed inwardly. Kurt proceeded to kiss his neck again, the moaning in his ear bringing him close to completion. 

Kurt suddenly dropped down Logan’s body sensing his companions building orgasm; he began to frantically suck him off in time with his thrusting fingers. He felt the others own fingers tug his hair and a loud, desperate groan emanating from above him, Logan had become wild with growls and snarls of pleasure, and he truly did sound like a mating wolf. But Kurt knew Logan was all man. “Come for me, Lieber. I want to taste you.”

Logan cried out softly as he felt those sweet lips wrapped tightly around his cock. He could hear the beat of the music still playing on the jukebox, it added to the naughtiness of what they were doing, to know that someone could come upon them at any moment. At that final thought, and at the feeling of those unrelenting fingers and lips, he finally came, and hard -shooting his release into Kurt’s fanged mouth. “Ungh!”

“Wunderbar.” Kurt muttered lowly between quick breaths, catching Logan’s essence in his mouth with joy and more than a little triumph. He grinned deviously as he caught every drop and licked his lips.

After catching his breath Kurt rose to meet his partner, who was trying to get his own bearings. “I believe we can check public bathrooms off our list now.” The elfin mutant snickered.

Logan laughed breathily. “What about you? It hardly seems fair, Darlin.”

“Was?” But before Kurt had a chance to respond he found Logan was moving down his body. He almost collapsed at the feeling of lips around his aching erection. It wouldn’t be long before he came for he was so aroused from getting his lover off and wanting to have his own erection inside him. As soon as they got home he was going to push Logan onto their bed and fuck him into the bedpost.

"Mmm..." Logan hummed in appreciation, "This will tide you over until later, Baby." The older mutant thought eagerly about what Kurt had in store for him later when they got home. This should make him eager enough that he'll be sure Kurt will be quite domineering later. Logan was in the mood for his lover to take the initiative. After he got past certain issues, he always preferred it this way - switching things up. Logan was a dom for the most part but there were times that he just wanted someone to take charge of him and luckily Kurt felt the same way in switching roles. Either way, Kurt had a way of turning him on whether in being the aggressor or when he turns into an submissive, lustful imp. He would take Kurt Wagner all sorts of ways.

"Very -- good of you." Kurt's head hit back against the stall, surrendering in delight. Logan's clever hands and even more clever mouth was enough to have Kurt call out to his higher power. He stroked Logan's unruly mane and smiled. And as predicted the young German came with only a few more strokes of mouth and hands with a groan and a sigh. 

"There." Logan said with a sigh, as he kissed Kurt's thigh.

“Oh…” Kurt opened his eyes, in a blissful daze and tried to adjust his vision. Luckily his lover was zipping him back in his pants because he could barely move. 

“I’ve still got it.” Logan said with playful cockiness.

“Ah, humility.” Kurt sighed with an adoring expression. He didn’t even pretend to be affronted. 

“You love it.” He reached over and kissed Kurt on the lips and the blue mutant returned it readily. 

“I can’t deny it. Come, before the others send out a search party and they find something new to talk about.”

“Right.” Logan agreed as he zipped himself up. “And when we get home you can fuck me to your hearts content.”

“You can bet on it.” Kurt said as he lightly slapped Logan's ass. Logan shivered as Kurt licked his ear. “Shall we?” Kurt took Logan by the hand and guided him out of the stall. When they got out of the bathroom they were taken by surprise with the image of Bobby Drake with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “Um, hello, Bobby. Logan needed some toilet paper."

“Yeah-huh.” The brunette shook his head. “And I’m Brad Pitt.”

Kurt and Logan looked at each other and shrugged, a small smile tugging their lips, before following the music to the bar, a new round of beers waiting for them, with compliments of Alison.

^^^


End file.
